lalaloopsy_big_dolls_and_littlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peanut's Circus Dress
Rosy: Hello Peanut is my order ready? Peanut: On the counter Rosy: It's looks way less organized in here then usual everthing okay? Peanut: Just trying to make a dress for the little sister prom Rosy: Right. I heard about Jewel's little soiree a dance for us and our little sisters Peanut: Really? Popcornholders? For a dress? It doesn't scream elegant to me. How about this. What's wrong with green? It's like grapes and you like grapes. Rosy: I thought the point was to create a look inspired by each other Peanut: That's what we're doing, only Squirt isn't keeping her end of the bargain Squirt: What? Peanut: Jewel has been so great putting this together. I really don't want to disappoint her. Rosy: I'll just be going now. Good luck. Hope you don't disppoint each other. Peanut: We are not wearing circus dress. It's formal ball. Jewel's counting on us to look glamorous. Why am I asking squirt? She probably thinks a peanut wheel or a popcorn wheel is glamorous. Squirt: Gets mad and leaves Peanut's circus or Peanut's house Peanut: Come back, Squirt! I'm sorry. Don't be upset! I didn't mean anything. Whoa! Squirt, come back! Rosy: I see that collboration is working well. Stumbles: I want to go to the little sister prom Rosy: No, I don't want to go to the little sister prom. Stumbles: Crying Rosy: You inspire me every day. I don't need to prove it to anyone. Stumbles: I want to help squirt Rosy: Okay, If you want to help Squirt be my guest Stumbles: Yay Yay Jewel: This would look adorable for the pet prom. Perfectly matches my new dress. Peanut: Jewel I need help! Jewel: Welcome Peanut. Do you have an appoinment? Peanut: No, I don't, I-- Jewel: Let me see what I have free. How about a week from Tuesday? Peanut: No, It's a emergency. Jewel: Why didn't you say so? They don't call me Jewel Sparkles. "Resident glamourista for nothing. What's your fashion emergency? Peanut: It's not a fashion emergency, it's a regular emergency. I can't find Squirt! Jewel: I see. I'm definitely better with the fashion kind, but tell me what happend. Peanut: I didin't like any of his ideas for the pet prom, so Squirt ran off, Jewel: Temperameal. Sounds like a true artisit. I can't wait to see what you two come up with. Peanut: See with we come up with? We won't be able to come at all if I don't find her. Jewel: You can't not come! The whole town is going to be there, I've gone to so much trouble. Trinket: Jewel this isn't all about you. You know. Jewel: Oh you're right, Trinket. This isn't about me. Sorry Peanut. We'll look around here while you check with the others. Don't worry about your little sister prom oufits. I know you'll make it work. Spot: Sorry, we haven't seen Squirt. but we can show you what we are wearing to the pet prom. A little bit Scribbles, a little bit me. Peanut: It's blank. Spot: Up- up-up. Not for long. Check it out. Stripes! See? I call it my "spinaifcally spontaneous dress." It's striped like Scribbles and full of the colors and patterns I love. Hope you find Squirt soon so you can have as much fun as we are. Peanut: Where are you Squirt? Squirt: Crying Stumbles: Let's head back so we can pick out you and peanut's ideas for the little sister prom. Squirt: Crying I want Peanut bad Stumbles: You will see Peanut don't worry in fact I just saw her while I was walking over here. Squirt: You did not fair Stumbles: So let's head back Squirt: Okay Pillow: Sorry, Peanut, I haven't seen Squirt. Help me out of my dress and I'll help you look for her. Peanut: Can you walk? Pillow: Ooh! It might be a little restrictive. Peanut: I'm glad that you finished your dress, Pillow. I really need to find Squirt so I can work on mine. Pillow: You don't think that she'll come back on her own after she's had a while to cool off? Peanut: I don't know. She was pretty mad. I feel awful. Pillow: Blanket, indoor speed please. Blanket, Watch out! Peanut: Pillow, are you okay? Pillow: Oh, I'm fine. But maybe you'd better keep looking for Squirt without me. I need to rewind my dress. Stumbles: Look It's you and Peanut. laughs Squirt. Bea: I'll come out! It's a little distracting in there. Peanut: What's with the books? Bea: Spces and I are working on my dress for the little sister prom. Allow me to demonstrate. Peanut: Wow that's amazing. Bea: Thanks, I came up with the technical framework. But. the books that was all Spces's idea. Peanut: You guys make a great team. I wish I could say the same for me and Squirt. You haven't seen her have you? Bea: Oh. Negative, I'm afraid. But I hope we see you both at the dance. Peanut: That is looking less and less likely. Squirt: Some unicycles yes please Stumbles: Why not use her book of pranks? Squirt: Good Idea Peanut: sighs Rosy: Hey there, Peanut. Seen Stumbles? I can't find her anywhere. Peanut: No, sorry, And I still haven't found Squirt. Rosy: Looks like no little sister prom for either of us. Peanut: I don't even care about the dance anymore. I just want my friend back. Rosy: Give her time. She'll come around. Peanut: And when she does, I will do everything exactly the way she wants. Always. Rosy: Always? Really? Collaboration doesn't mean you have to give up your vision. It means together you come with a new vision. Peanut: When you put it like that, it seems pretty silly we fought in the first place. We're still a team even when we disagree. Rosy: Don't tell me, tell Squirt Peanut: I will and thanks it takes such a good friend to give such friendly advice. Stumbles: I am here Rosy Rosy: Where have you been? And why do you have peanut crumbs in your hosptail roam? Peanut: Ah! Runs back to her circus or house. Squirt! Oh, I'm so glad to find you. I apologize for everything I said. I--- What are you doing? Squirt: For our dress Peanut. Peanut: For my dress? A dress made of unicycles and my book of pranks and clown noses? What a perfectly circus and clown idea. We better get going if we want to be fashionable. Not fashionably late. When inspiration is the key. To unlocking creativity. There are some things you should know. Believe in yourself. Believe in your art. But if one thing. Doesn't lead to another. I know where you should start. Friends like you. Just make my world go round. Ideas flow when you're hanging around. There's no such thing as bad ideas . It's all okay. And working together Is the best thing I've found. Yeah, working together is the best thing I've found. What do you think Squirt? And I owe it all to you. To us. Pickles and Marina: Good evening, everyone. I'm Pickles B.L.T along with one of my friends Marina Anchors Both: Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Land little sister prom! Pickles: That was my line. Marina: Sorry! I'm just so excited! Pickles: There's going to be a lot of excitement on the red carpet tonight. Marina: Who's better to bring it then our loving hostess, Jewel Sparkles and Trinket Sparkles! Marina: Books of reading look awesome together. It's Bea Spells-A-Lot and Spces Reads-A-Lot! Pickles: Sleeping in on weekends has never looked better. Give it up for Pillow Featherbed and Blanket Featherbed! Pickles: Now that's a colorfull combo. It's Spot Splatter Splash and Scribbles Splash. Bea: Last but not least, Our number one favortie ringmaster, prankstar, circus performer, Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil Top! Bear: Chain Rosy: Seriously Stumbles? You really want to go? You know proms aren't my thing. Oh all right. I told Peanut that she needed to collaborate. Now I guess it's my turn. But we're not getting dressed up. Bea: Peanut, I love your dress. Peanut: Thanks! Squirt and I found a way to make it work. Bea: I knew you would. Peanut: Rosy you made it! Rosy: The things that we do for our little sisters right? And by the way your dress is awesome. But it's making me hurgry. Peanut: Snacks are what I do best. Enjoy! Rosy: Mmm. Category:Peanut lost Elephant Category:Peanut's pet prom oufit Category:Elephant gets mad at Peanut and leaves her circus or house Category:Elephant gets mad at Peanut Category:Peanut's circus dress Category:PEANUT BIG TOP Category:Peanut Big Top Category:Elephant Category:Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Category:Jewel Sparkles Category:Cat Category:Peanut's circus Category:Peanut's Circus Dress Category:Peanut Lost Elephant Category:Mad Elephant Category:Sewn from a clown's costume Category:Bear Category:Jewel's Cat Category:Peanut needs Jewel's help to find elephant Category:Lalaloopsy Land